Broken Souls
by Rina-The-Fangirl
Summary: Aria has been training her whole life to compete in the games and wants nothing more than to win. Dylan strives for perfection and feels that the only way he can reach it is by volunteering for the games. Clover is a vegetarian & never wanted to hurt anyone. Ryan is calculating and dreams of returning home to his family. What happens when the four of them are thrown into the games?


**Hi everyone, this story will feature four main points of view: Clover (District 7, Female), Aria (District 2, Female), Dylan (District 4, Male), and Ryan (District 10, Male). There will possibly be a 5th point of view occasionally.**

 **Please let me know what you think, it's my first story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

 **Clover Meatows' POV**

The morning of the reaping was always a quiet day in district seven. The usual sounds coming from the woods of axes swinging, trees falling, and workers whistling were absent. On reaping day the majority of people slept in, but Clover had always been a bit different. Like any other day, Clover rose at the crack of dawn, put her blonde hair into two braids, and went for a run to the woods. Her family was one of the wealthier families so they lived on the opposite side of the district. The run to the woods and back was about five miles. Clover loved the feeling she got from running, the rush of freedom it gave her. When she arrived at the woods Clover would always make her way to her favorite tree. It was an oak, tall, strong, and proud.

When Clover was little she had struggled to climb it, as there were not any low down branches, but that just made her more determined. The first day she climbed it, back when she was eight, had been one of the best days in her life. Clover has climbed it every day since. Now, Clover was seventeen and after nine years of climbing the tree, it felt familiar. She had this sense of safety while in that particular tree. This didn't mean that she didn't climb other trees too, only she preferred the oak. Clover was a dreamer and found joy in being high. She felt that if she was high she was closer to being able to do something, anything important.

Besides running and climbing, Clover was a writer. Her mother was a teacher, and whenever she had leftover school supplies, like notebooks, she would give them to Clover. Clover would only write in her tree. The oak had a small hole near the top, right next to a branch that was perfect for sitting in. It was there that she hid her precious notebooks. She was always afraid that someone would find them, and find out how crazy she really was. However, as soon as she thought that it would be laughed off. Clover was homeschooled by her grandmother, and the only person outside her family with whom she interacted was Magnus.

Magnus and Clover had met when he was seven, and Clover six. He had said "Hi" to her, and Clover ran away. She came back later with two apples. The two ate them in silence before Clover said "hi" back. They have been best friends ever since. Magnus was a tall handsome boy. He had had many girlfriends, but everyone knew that he was in love with Clover. Whenever it was hinted at she would say "I'm not going to date until I'm twenty. I do not want to date someone and have them get reaped and die in the games, or even worse win the wretched thing."

The majority of the district knew who Clover was. They might have seen her running, or sitting in her tree. They might have seen her in her father's furniture shop. Or they might have seen her with Magnus. Most knew who she was, but few knew her. Clover was a shy person.

Her father owned a furniture shop and sold to both the district and the Capitol. He would make expensive mahogany furniture for the Capitol, but he never got the credit. It was all brand names there. He was well liked by the District because from his scraps he would make furniture and sell it to them for a very good price. Clover's life seemed to be perfect, nothing out of order, and everything was going well which was good for Clover because she hated change.

Clover reached the top of her tree and took out her journal. As per tradition on Reaping day Clover would reread her entries from previous years and remember the fallen tributes. About ten years ago district seven had had a victor. His name was Chase Winthrop. Chase had gone into the games in an alliance with the careers, played his cards right and come out alive. He had also killed four people. Clover shuddered to herself with the thought of killing someone. She hated bullying, violence, nicknames, and people who hurt or killed animals. She was a vegetarian. Two years ago the girl tribute had been Magnus' older sister. She was seventeen, smart, strong, and funny. She made it to the final eight and died of food poisoning the next day. Clover's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Magnus' voice.

"Clover! Clover! Come on, it's reaping day. Get down from there. You know how mad your mom gets when you go here on reaping day." Magnus said this quickly, and out of breath.

"Magnus, you don't need to worry about me. It only takes twelve minutes to get back. I'll be fine."

"You can get back in twelve minutes? How is that even possible? It took me twenty to get here." Clover rolled her eyes at Magnus. He was her best friend, but he could not run to save his life.

"Fine, I'll walk back with you. Then we can both be late." With that said she hid her notebook and climbed down the tree. She didn't care that Magnus had seen it, he knew that she spent a lot of time writing, he just didn't know what. That was how it was going to stay.

"I don't get it Clove, how can you-" Magnus was cut off by Clover angrily punching him in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Magnus shouted while rubbing his side.

"That was for calling me Clove. My name is Clover. Magnus, how many times do I need to tell you, I hate nicknames. Do not call me Clove!" When Clover was angry it was best to run from her, and everyone knew that. Everyone followed that rule except for Magnus. He was the only exception, and he didn't care if she was upset.

"You know Clover," he began, making sure to emphasize the r, "you're really cute when you're mad." That earned him another smack. They had finally arrived at their street. Magnus turned right and Clover left.

"I'll see you at the Reaping, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Magnus called out as she left.

When she got home, she changed out of her black leggings and red tank top, showered and put on a pair of khaki pants and a green blouse. It was Clover's favorite blouse. It was comfortable and matched her bright green eyes perfectly. Clover undid her braids and brushed them out so that her hair fell at the end of her back in waves. She was ready.

As she checked in at the square she realized that she only had two more. Two more reapings to make it through. Two more until she was free. Today and next year. That was all. She could get through this. Clover entered the section with the other seventeen-year-old girls.

"District seven, quiet down! As you all know, I am your mayor Lionel Reynolds. Let us begin this ceremony by welcoming our escort, all the way from the Capitol, Aurelia Edgar!" The clapping is slow and sad. The district is not welcoming a woman to lead them to victory, but a woman who is working for the grim.

"Hello district seven, it gives me great pleasure to be your escort, certainly better than district ten, anyways time to get started! Let's start with the boys, change things up a bit." There is a silent intake of breath. Clover crosses her fingers as she says to herself "Don't be Magnus, don't be Magnus."

"Your male tribute is Timber Evans." Clover breathed a sigh of relief. The boy was rather small, he had curly brown hair, a thin build, and dirt on his nose. As he walked up to the stage he tripped and fell. Snorts could be heard. In the background, Clover heard the sobbing that could only belong to a mother. She heard a little girl shout "Timmy don't go!" This broke her heart, she didn't even mind the nickname. The games ruined families, and childhoods. Clover already knew that this was the last day the little girl would see her brother alive. He was too young, too small to win. Clover was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Aurelia congratulating Timber. She didn't hear her beginning to call the girl's name.

"Clover Meatows." Clover's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name. She stood frozen for a second before realizing that the person who had called her name was Aurelia. She gulped, took a deep breath, and began the walk to the stage. She could feel the eyes of the entire district watching her. The 20-foot walk to the stage felt like 20 miles. She climbed the steps to the stage, smiled, and stood strong.

"Well congratulations dears, any volunteers?" None. There were never volunteers for district seven. "Shake hands then, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Immediately after the customary handshake the two were whisked away into the Justice Building.

Clover walked into the room and looked around. There wasn't much, it was on the small side. There was a painting of a woman and her baby, a small couch, a maple wood table, a huge window looking out at the district, and a huge wall to wall red rug. The first people to come in were her parents.

"Mom, Dad! Is Grandma coming?"

"Eventually, she wanted to talk to you separately pumpkin."

"Dad, don't call me that!"

"Listen, Clover, we know that you can..." Clover cut off her mother before she could finish,

"You know that I can win? No one wins, don't you get it? The Capitol wins, we lose. Even if I were to quote on quote win, I wouldn't really have won anything, would I? I'd be a murderer. I could never live with myself if that happened. I'm not coming home, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Clover you can win without killing someone."

"Oh yeah cause that happens. When has something like that ever happened, Dad? When in the history of the games has someone won without killing anyone? Never. Even if I didn't kill someone I would still live with the fact that I was in that hell hole. I'm not coming home. I don't want to, I'm sorry." Clover's mother began to cry, seeing that she had upset her parents she quieted.

"I'm sorry, I just - I just can't. I love you both. Goodbye!" Clover gave both her parents a hug and turned away.

"Clover, please, look at me." Came the voice of her father. Slowly she turned around. "I made this for you when you were little. Do you remember it?" In her father's palm was a small wooden horse on a metal chain.

"Of course. I can't believe you still have that. I haven't seen it in years."

"Do you remember what I first told you when I gave it to you all those years ago?"

"That as long as I had it I would stay safe. That it would protect me from the evil demons of the world."

"Take it again now."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"I know you don't want to come back, but please, when you're out there remember who we are."

She nodded and took the horse. Her mother moved her hair and put it on for her.

"I love you," they both said before leaving. After they left Clover broke down crying and thought to herself _I haven't even left the District and I've already changed. I really cannot do this, I can't survive the games even if I could I wouldn't want to._ This was how Clover's grandmother found her. Sitting on the couch, crying.

"Clover, my good-luck charm, what's the matter?"

"Grandma, this is goodbye you know. I am not coming home."

"Don't say that, there is a chance."

"But I don't want to. I can't come home don't you see, I would probably kill myself knowing that I was responsible for the life of another."

"I know sweetie. Well, come here, and give your grandmother one last hug."

"Goodbye Grandma, and thank you."

"Goodbye, my dearest Clover. Be strong out there." The last one to enter the small room was Magnus. He looked like he was angry and upset.

"Magnus! Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. First, they took Stella, and now you. What is wrong with me? I know that you won't come home, I know. You always talk about how if you were reaped you wouldn't even want to win, but please Clover, do it for me? Go the distance? I don't know, but I believe in you. Gosh, I can't go through this again. I can't lose you too. And this time I won't have anyone to help me."

"What about all your girlfriends?"

"Oh great yeah them, sure. You know what I can't believe you haven't caught on. I don't want them, I want you, Clover. I love you, gosh I have for the past three years. Oh great, I just told you and you're about to leave and probably die, because you are such a nice person, and I love that about you. I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Only a little, but it's okay. Magnus, you'll find someone else. I know you can." Clover did love Magnus, but she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't say that she loved him, not now that she was going off to die. It would only make her death 100 times worse for him.

"Do take care, Magnus. Please, be careful?"

"Aren't I always, Clove?" At the use of the nickname, Clover glared at him but didn't punch him.

"I'll always love you, Clover. Always."

"Magnus, can you promise me something?" At his nod, Clover continued. "Live your life, please. Don't let my death ruin you. I want you to have a great life. You deserve it. Oh, and when I die, make sure my notebooks are burned? You know, the ones in the tree. I guess you could read them, but they are personal. Goodbye, Magnus."

"Of course. And I'll try to live my life, but if you aren't in it, is it even worth living?"

"Magnus, I need to know you'll be okay if I'm not here."

"I can't promise you that, Clove. I'm sorry."

The peacekeeper came in, and as he did Magnus shouted "Bye Clover, thanks for being my best friend and sticking with me all these years, I love you!" And he was gone. She was left to sit in silence, and contemplate what would happen to her family and to Magnus when she died.

 **Next chapter will be Ryan's point of view.**


End file.
